


Oops

by heroalba



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, pairings are background, technically the other two dont make actual appearances so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Alba can't sleep and ends up seeing something he probably, definitely, isn't meant to see.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> this fits into the camboy!foyfoy au that @foyfoy and i have been slowly writing lol i wrote this over a month ago but it fits the prompt so *shrugs

Alba fidgets, restless. He rolls over, lays on his side for a second and figures it won’t work, then rolls over again. He crosses his legs so the cool bits of his blankets are gathered between his knees to try to get more comfortable, but the slow, burning feeling in his groin won’t go away. Alba finally throws the sheets aside and sits up, glaring down at the slight tent in his shorts. 

He’s been working hard the past few days. Work, school, and sleep, with very little emphasis on the latter. He hasn’t seen anyone but coworkers, teachers, and colleagues for days and because Alba’d overslept through the entrance exam to the school he  _ wanted  _ to get into, where all his friends were going, he was stuck taking remedial classes in his old community college for a semester. Overall it wasn’t a bad deal, because Alba wasn’t paying out the ass for tuition and he can take it relatively easy for a semester, but it still ate at him.

Ros hasn’t been around in days because of his own stuff and the fact that Alba had basically had a meltdown over not getting school work done in time due to a shift and  _ that  _ was a mess Alba didn’t want to think about. He hasn’t even seen Foyfoy around, which just made the lonely feeling in Alba’s chest wind tighter. 

Alba stares harder at his crotch, hopes his hardness will wilt so he can finally sleep. He can even sleep in in the morning, which hasn’t happened in God knows how long. He just wants to get to sleep, but his stupid horny body wants otherwise--

He sighs, giving in. He reaches across to his phone on the charger and the lube in the bedside drawer and he pulls up pornhub on an incognito window (he’d only started doing that after Ros had mercilessly verbally brutalized him for  _ weeks  _ about having porn up in his fucking chrome browser). He’ll tug one out really quick and hopefully that will put him to sleep even faster.

Alba glances up briefly at the door to make sure it’s closed before he hits play on a random video. He barely even watches porn anymore, but the noise is enough to drown out the static of silence and make it less awkward to jack off. The actors are only just warming up, some vague bullshit backstory displayed over the black screen, so Alba palms himself absently and tilts his head back against the headboard. He’s not thinking, really. Vague thoughts of overdue math homework and bills slip through his head as his cock hardens fully under his lazy ministrations, and Alba slips his thumbs under his shorts to tug them down so he can get actual contact.

Alba peeks through his lashes at his phone, propped up with one hand as he fondles himself. Then he blinks, and the sudden rush of weird cold-but-heat that sweeps through him settles directly in his crotch.

_ Why is Foyfoy in the thumbnail for this video? Is that Foyfoy? That can’t be Foyfoy-- _

Alba shoots a look to the door again, sits up straighter in his bed and hunches over to peer more closely at his phone. He realizes after a second he’s shaking slightly and his face flushes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“Foyfoy definitely does not do porn,” he mutters to himself, shaking his head. Not that he doesn't find Foyfoy attractive enough for porn. Alba’s brain helpfully supplements the scene from a few months ago where the concept of being overheard getting fucked-- specifically getting overheard by Foyfoy-- had made him cum harder than he ever had before in his life and he buries his face in his hands. 

Foyfoy’s definitely nice looking. Maybe a bit pale, and Alba never really sees much of his figure under the baggy hoodies he always wears, but Foyfoy was taller than him and had a nice ass and-- 

_ Don’t think about him like that, he splits your rent with you. _

Foyfoy worked overly hard at his job even if he bitched and complained about how dead-end it was, and he played fucking Fortnite for God’s sake.  _ Fortnite _ . No pornstar plays Fortnite.

_ But. _

Alba squints at the tiny preview image again, catches a glimpse of a familiar scar stretching across a pert nose under sandy hair and he bites his lip.

“Just to check it out,” he mutters to himself, a bit nervously. It surely isn’t Foyfoy, because if it is, then Alba certainly will never be able to face him again. Alba hesitates a second longer before he taps the video.

_ “-- we’ve got Diablo here again, and he’s got a friend that you all suggested he meet up with.” _

Alba blinks at how immediately the video begins. He tries not to focus on the way a blond head hides behind the main actor, and Alba flushes a little. He knows Diablo. Well-- he doesn’t  _ know  _ him, but Alba has certainly watched more than one of his videos before. The familiar face actually helps relax him a bit, emotionally. Physically, Alba was still annoyingly hard, and the way Diablo was drawling nonchalantly while getting fondled didn’t help that fact.

Certainly, with a semi-professional actor like Diablo that meant Foyfoy wasn’t--

Alba doesn’t have much time to be relieved, the video still rolling. The manager ( _ A _ , Alba thinks) says something, trying to introduce the newbie. Diablo says something snarky that sends warmth pooling in Alba’s gut, and Alba sits back to relax against the wall.

Alba wraps his fingers around his aching dick, listening to the banter on screen. He realizes dimly he should turn the volume down, but doesn’t. It’s -- his eyes dart up to the corner of his phone screen to confirm-- 5:16AM. If Foyfoy is home, he’s asleep or playing something with his headphones in. Alba focuses back on the scene, enjoying the dirty talk and the way  _ A _ teases the rookie far more than he likes to admit. It reminds him of Ros, and  _ oh, Ros-- _

Slowly, steadily, pleasure rises and hums in his blood. Alba sighs, rolling his hips up into his fist and clenching his fingers for a tighter hold. 

And then, the bombshell. Alba regrets he ever clicked on the video. Alba regrets that he doesn’t instantly click away to save face, or adhere to roommate code of conduct or-- or anything stupid like that because Foyfoy is now on screen and Diablo’s hands are inching up his pale thighs and a flush is spreading across Foyfoy’s cheeks, his eyes flashing shyly up at the camera--

The sight just makes Alba suck in a breath, his cock twitches in his grasp.  _ Fuuuuuck _ \--

He should click on a different video. Hell, he should turn his phone off in general and do literally  _ anything _ else because now he just feels--

Foyfoy tilts his head back and lets out a moan when Diablo’s fingers finally settle under his skirt, and Alba’s hips buck up without his permission, cum striping over his shirt. 

Alba doesn’t let himself bask in the afterglow of orgasm, mortification instantly replacing every happenstance of pleasure in his body. 

“Oh, my God.”

He pauses the video, blushing all the way up to the top of his ears when he notices the frame he’s paused on has Diablo pressing the skirt up to reveal more of Foyfoy’s thighs. Alba wipes his hand on his shirt, guiltily noticing what a mess he’d made. And all from just-- basically just heavy petting. Alba didn’t actually  _ see _ anything but here he is, covered in his own cum just from hearing his fucking roommate moan in a porn video Alba shouldn't have watched in the first place.

Alba closes the browser before he can even have the thought of letting the video play on so he can see  _ more _ , practically ripping his shirt off to throw it across the room. It lands only half in the laundry basket, but Alba’s having a bit of a crisis so he doesn’t pursue it. 

He buries his face in his hands, burning with shame and guilt. First, he came thinking of another man hearing him while getting fucked by his boyfriend. That’s-- okay, embarrassing but okay. Ros seems fine with it, but Ros sometimes doesn’t let on everything he thinks.  _ Now  _ though, Alba’s come  _ again  _ while watching the same man (his roommate for fuck’s sake) get fingered via porn. 

He wants to  _ die.  _

_ Nobody can know, and maybe I can just-- forget-- about all of… this… _

Alba lays back down and somehow manages to actually close his eyes and sleep, all the while thinking of ways to desperately avoid Foyfoy because  _ how can you eat Fruity Pebbles ™ sitting across from your roommate who you now know does porn and oh also you fucking came EMBARRASSINGLY QUICKLY while watching his videos-- _

He’s already asleep and thankfully doesn’t notice the way his door clicks shut, or the muted sound of padded feet leaving the immediate area. He’d have had a whole nother layer to add to the breakdown if he had. 


End file.
